my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Chicken
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Robot_Chicken# hide#Storyline #TV Show Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links Storyline It's a stop motion animated sketch comedy that on adult swim on 2005. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Censor Bleep *CROWD GASP *H-B, SLIDE, CARTOON - LOW SLIDE DOWN *H-B, SLIDE, CARTOON - LOW SLIDE UP *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Tire Squeals *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bulb Flash Mix Glass PE177801 *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard once in the short "Cows Taking Over.") *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 (Heard once in "Your Mouth is Hanging Off Your Face.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (4th yowl heard once in "Bob the Union Scab" and 5th yowl heard once in a segment about cat videos.) *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Wood Glass Imp PE111301 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Dog Mutt Panting Whin AT025701 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By HighN CT052901 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (2nd trumpet heard three times in "Pokéball High Life.") *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 *Hollywoodedge, Gagging Man Gags Long PE138801 *Hollywoodedge, Gasps 2 Woman Close Pe PE131801 *Hollywoodedge, Glass Breaks Medium FS024806 *Hollywoodedge, Glass Crash Sustaine PE112901 *Hollywoodedge, High Low Siren Close PE081301 *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Heard once in "Reboot Team-Up.") *Hollywoodedge, Large Shatter Window PE283603 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Choked on Multi-Colored Scarves.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Wronks Heavy FS016802 (Heard once in "Avengers: Musictacular Tapstravaganza.") *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Honest Scooby-Doo.") *Hollywoodedge, Rottweiler Vicious B PE023601 (Heard once in "Blue's Clues Parody.") *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Man PainedS PE134201 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Man Gutwren PE134501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard once in "Rebel Appliance" and "Musya Shakhtyorov in: Honeyboogers".) *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in the short "Two Scoops.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in the short "Fruity Fables.") *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 *Hollywoodedge, Sword Shing Long Clan PE245201 *Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *KIDS SCREAMING *KING KONG ROAR *NEW WORLD FIREBALL BURST 01 *ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE, 02 *Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - CAR ALARM GOING OFF, AUTO *Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - DISARM CAR ALARM, AUTO *Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, MONKEY - VARIOUS SCREAMS, APE (Heard once in "Love Maurice.") *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 (Heard once in "Scoot to the Gute.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Zeb and Kevin Erotic Hot Tub Canvas.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in the Powerpuff Girls parody "The Perfect Little Girls Who Flip the F*** Out.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in "Honest Scooby-Doo.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Your Mouth is Hanging Off Your Face.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Your Mouth is Hanging Off Your Face.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - WHOOP WHISTLE: SHORT *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "In A DVD Factory.") *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, EXTERIOR SHOTS, AUTO WEAPONS - AK-47 03 *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard once in the shorts "O Great Pumpkin," "Laff-A-Munch" and "Pokeball High Life.") *Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (Heard once in "Bugs Bunny vs. Elmer Fudd Rap Battle.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG (Heard once in "Ban on the Fun.") *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: HEART FAILURE, CONSTANT TONE *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: MONITORING, CONSTANT BEEPS *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Lust or Puppets.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, KISS, CARTOON - BIG KISS, HUMAN, 01 *Sound Ideas, PROJECTOR, FILM - 16 MM PROJECTOR: START, RUN, STOP, MOVIE *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO, *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 (Heard once in the short "Scooby-Doo and Jason.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SINGING SWORD *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 04 *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Your Mouth is Hanging Off Your Face.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard on Hanna-Barbera parody sketches.) *Water Splash *WILHELM SCREAM *WOODY WOODPECKER LAUGH Image Gallery *Robot Chicken/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801